Burning cold: Book One
by sunflowerose
Summary: A story about the imprint of Seth, the arrival of a new type of mythical creature and the restart of a new life.


**Chapter 1: A new light **

The darkness around me was so deep that I could feel it seeping into my bones. How long have I been here? My ankles and wrists were tied so tightly that I couldn't feel them anymore. It was as if I was floating in mid air with nothing holding me to the floor but a painful string forcefully stitched to my veins causing me to bleed more and more until an empty filling filled my insides.

All of a sudden, I heard the door open and in came my captor. I heard her footsteps come closer and I could feel my body begin to shake. It was always colder when she was around.

"I have a new assignment for you my pet. And this time, death will be the punishment for your failure." Her velvet voice said as cold hands grabbed my arm and in came the familiar pain of a needle.

My eyes fluttered open and for the first time in a long time, I saw light. It hurt my eyes a great deal but it was hard for me to look away. I have to be dreaming. Or maybe, I'm dead because there is no way that I could be in a forest…

I looked down at myself to find a skinny girl with a raggedy gray dress. My hands were dirty and my nails were too long. I had no shoes on and my feet and arms showed signs of bruising with cuts all over them. The inside of my elbow was filled with little red dots that were still trying to heal up. Many of it was scar tissue. What happened to me? I must really be dead….

I started to walk through the forest feeling the cold air hit my already numb body was a little nice but it still made me shiver. My hair was long and everywhere and for the first time, I noticed that it was a bright red color. I liked it. I guess I've never seen anyone else before so, red is ok with me for now.

I kept walking until I reached a clearing covered in wild flowers. They are beautiful. So many colors mixed in one place seamed impossible for me but here it is. I walked to the center of the field and sat down. The ground was cold and wet but I don't care. The idea of being part of all this beauty makes me smile and endure the cold. I'm not sure how it happened but I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was worried that I might wake up to darkness but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to rest. I feel like I've been running for so long and now that I finally get to rest, I felt at peace. If I were to die now, I wouldn't care.

Renesmee POV

We walked around talking about the party that we both knew Alice was planning for my birthday.

"It's a little scary you know. I'm supposed to be 4 year old but I'm already a teenager. It's difficult to think of my 'childhood'" I said with a giggle. Jacob tock my hand in his and laughed.

"And yet, I fell like it's been years since you were born. I guess it's because I can remember every detail of your small 'childhood'" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"If I wasn't your imprint, that would be very scary." I teased. Jacob hugged me from behind as we walked. He was so much taller than me.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you are my imprint then." He kissed my hair and hugged me tighter.

I love walking in the woods with Jacob. Ever since I was little I've loved to walk through the woods of Forks and La Push. It's so weird how my birth turned out to be the perfect treaty for my two families. I love them both so much I can't stand it. From my clod parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles—to my worm blooded wolfs and human grandparents. I considered Billy a funny grandfather and he loved it when I called him gramps but if anyone else called him that way, he would get mad. I love having that type of privilege!

My life was perfect. I couldn't be happier—what is that? My body froze as the burning smell went in my nostrils. I was used to ignoring the smell of blood but this smell was different…. stronger…richer…

Jacob since my distress and smelled the air. He had the same reaction as I did and we looked at each other.

"It's not human blood…" I whispered looking around us.

"I've never smelled this before…" Jacob said alarmed. He held me tighter feeling protective of me.

"We should see what it is." I said trying to get loose form him. His hold got tighter on me.

"No. We should call for backup. We have no idea what it can be."

"But Jacob, the smell is too strong. What if who ever it is, dies from bleeding too much?" I asked looking at the direction that the smell came from.

"No! it might be dangerous." He said starting to pull me away. I protested against him.

"Jake, I have a very strong feeling telling me to go and see who is bleeding. I can't explain it but…. i have to go see at least." I looked at him with my eyes full of pleading. Hi sighted, angry with me for using my charm but what else would convince him to let me go?

"Fine. But stay behind me no matter what." he said looking deep in my eyes. I smiled and nodded. He tock my hand and slowly, walked towards the smell. I had to push him a little cause he was taking too long. Finally, we reached the meadow that mom and dad always loved to visit. The flowers were in full bloom and it made the scenery look beautiful. Jacob all of a sudden tensed next to me.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the direction he stared. There, was a patch of red. Very bright red but it didn't look like a flower. It looked more like hair.

"Victoria?" Jake whispered in an angry tone. I looked at him with disbelieve. Mom and dad had told be of Victoria and her fire red hair… I looked closer at the red color and felt a sting of anger. It couldn't be Victoria… she was dead.

I walked closer but Jake stopped me. I looked at him and he shock his head no. I looked into his eyes and said, "Trust me." He looked at me with concern but he let me go (with him right behind me still holding my hand of coarse.)

We walked slowly and quietly until we reached to the red hair. It turned out to be a very skinny pale girl with wounds all around her body. She was sleeping but her breathing was dangerously slow.

"We have to take her home! She's going to die if we leave her here!" I yelled and Jacob carried her and started running with me right behind him.


End file.
